


Revelation

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calender 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Having a witch in the family sure is a one-way trip to strange relevations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: Piers Polkiss' daughter turns out to be magic. It leads to an uncomfortable revelation.
Series: Advent Calender 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036623
Kudos: 5





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: … no, Day 6:.... okay... no, Day 7: x_x yeah this is going great. Day 5 was a continuation of the clusterfudge that was day 3, and yesterday was apparently day of the migraine, so... third time's the charm?   
> Still no plan on what I want to write beforehand though xD

His week had taken a turn from the strange to the utterly bizarre. It was one thing that Jade was apparently a witch, like what-the-bloody-hell??? But then Carola had not been... as surprised as she should have been. Or rather, she'd adapted far too quickly? Carola had spent maybe half a minute staring and then simply said “Ah. That makes sense then.”, as if that was all to say to such a revelation.

How could she just believe that costumed lunatic that had shown up on their doorstep just like that?? But no, apparently her grandfather had a brother that was a wizard, no biggie. What? That was information she should have given him before they'd gotten married and--- Ach, who was he kidding, he wouldn't have changed his mind anyway. A little warning _would_ have been nice though. But no, he had to find out from this weirdo. 

So that had been an adjustment.

And he couldn't even talk to anyone about it, since apparently there were  _ laws.  _ Why he was to adhere to wizarding laws as not-a-wizard he didn't know, but he was not insane enough to test someone that could apparently turn him into a frog. No sire. He quite liked to be alive and human, thank you oh so very much.

The info dump had been intense and... almost utterly useless. Well, it was informative in some ways, sure, but helpful? Eh. Carola had inquired after books for 'parents of Muggle-borns' and they hadn't even been sure if there were any, let alone any worth their salt? So they were supposed to blindly throw their daughter into whatever this is?   
  
It almost made him miss the good old days when the biggest decision was which kid they would beat up next... but he'd grown out of that. (Mostly. There was still the occasional bar brawl if someone rubbed him the wrong way.)

And then...

The Leaky Cauldron had been plain  _ weird _ . The Diagon Alley had been a revelation... of crazy.  _ HOW were those buildings still standing??? Bloody hell. _ It had certainly been an experience. Jade had enjoyed the trip though, so there was that. And Carola had managed to find a couple of books for 'parents of the Muggle persuasion' which... what was it with that title? Three of the five quickly landed in the trash once they were back home, but the other two where actually somewhat helpful.   
  
Jade's history book though... that had ripped the floor out from beneath his feet. 

Just. 

WHAT!

It mentioned a Harry Potter, the hero of Hogwarts. 

And he could not even ignore it since there must be several people in the UK with that name. No.  _ It had a picture. _

It was that scrawny little cousin of Big D's.

He...

He had … They...   
  
_ Harry Hunting! _

It … did not compute. It was simply too much. Piers Polkiss collapsed in a dead faint.

**Author's Note:**

> WEll. It's something.
> 
> Not edited. not beta-ed. The usual.  
> Obviously don't own or profit either.


End file.
